food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tempura
Main= |rarity = R |class = Defense |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Miso Soup |pairs2 = |paired1 = Sanma |paired2 = |fa1 = Hermit Crab |fa2 = Conchi |recipe = Salmon Sashimi |food type = Dish |birthplace = Portugal |birth year = 17th century |cn name = 天妇罗 |personality = Bold |height = 180cm |likes1 = Sanma |likes2 = Miso Soup |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Mike Woodley |cvjp = Okitsu Kazuyuki |cvcn = San Mu (三木) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = You can only achieve the best flavors by passing through the hottest temperatures. |bio = Incredibly enthusiastic and tough. He demands a lot from other and even more from himself. His passion and fire can throw people off at times. |food introduction = Tempura is a popular dish in Japan. It can be made with either vegetables or meat. It's best eaten hot for its crunchy and crisp texture. |acquire = *Summoning *Airship *Shard Fusion |events = *A Man's Love *Food Soul's Wish *Grand Dress-Up |power = 1084 |atk = 13 |def = 23 |hp = 452 |crit = 265 |critdmg = 456 |atkspd = 540 |normaltitle = War Soul's Roar |normal = Tempura's fighting spirit is high, increasing his Def by 3 for 3 seconds. |energytitle = High Heat Boxing |energy = Tempura repeatedly punches the nearest enemy target, dealing 100% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage plus 177 extra damage. |linktitle = Super High Heat Boxing |link = Tempura repeatedly punches the nearest enemy target, dealing 120% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage plus 230 extra damage. |pair = Miso Soup |name = |contract = Ha! I am Tempura. Haven't you heard of me? Whatever happens in the future, I will be by your side ready with my firepower! |login = Attendant! It's so vibrant today! |arena = Attendant, is anyone troubling you? |skill = Ha! No sweat! |ascend = Oh, I feel much stronger now. Thank you, Attendant. |fatigue = It's important to strike a balance between work and rest. Stretch a string too tightly and it will break. |recovering = Ha! I feel like my strength has returned. |attack = Let's go all out! |ko = How can this be...? |notice = The food is ready, I don't know if it'll be to your tastes. |idle1 = Is anything the matter? Don't hesitate to tell me. |idle2 = Attendant, why have you been gone for so long? I've been wandering around in circles. |idle3 = |interaction1 = Hahahaha, are you tickling me right now? |interaction2 = I'm the best. You have me here. I won't let you get picked on. |interaction3 = You can only achieve the best flavors by passing through the hottest temperatures. |pledge = Attendant, I like seeing you so free from worry. I will do my best to protect your smile. |intimacy1 = In the future, just hide behind me. If you rush ahead, what can I do if you get injured? |intimacy2 = Now do you see the benefits of muscle development? Hahahaha, idiot. |intimacy3 = Are you tired? Come here, lean on my shoulder and rest a while. |victory = |defeat = |feeding = |skin = Vintage Festival |skin quote = Ha! A real man holds a real Festival! I'll show Miso Soup how a real man is romantic! |skin acquire = A Man's Love event, Food Soul's Wish event, Grand Dress-Up event. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}